


Little Things You Weren't Supposed to Hear

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: These were things he wasn’t ready to say out loud, but things he wanted to tell Patrick so badly. He was glad Patrick was asleep, or so he thought.Whispers shared between David and Patrick during the night they share at Stevie's apartment.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	Little Things You Weren't Supposed to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 13: Whispers

“I like this,” Patrick whispered to David as they lay in Stevie’s bed after their first time together. 

“What do you like?”

“I like how kind you’ve been to me tonight. I like how you’ve been willing to take your time with me.”

David was glad it was dark, he was blushing as he played with Patrick’s hair. They were damp from the post-sex shower they’d taken together. David hated falling asleep sticky and gross after sex and had insisted on it. They’d changed the sheets and put on their sleep clothes, blue boxers and a white cotton tee shirt for Patrick, and a black and white tye-dyed sweatshirt and black sleep pants for David. They’d been laying together whispering for a while, neither wanting to go to sleep just yet.

It was the kind of intimacy David had always wanted but had never experienced before. He knew Patrick was polite, he’d thanked David after his first blow job. 

“I like how soft your sweatshirt is. it feels good to snuggle with you.”

Their legs were tangled together, fingers intertwined. They wanted to be close. Patrick was silent for a few moments, enjoying the rise and fall of David’s chest. 

“I like you a lot, Patrick Brewer. I like how you make me smile. I like your little kisses. I like how you look at me with those puppy dog eyes.” David looked down at Patrick’s resting form, curled up against him, seemingly asleep. “I like how you moan my name, how you check in with me to make sure we’re both okay during sex. I like your thighs. I really like your thighs,” he whispered. These were things he wasn’t ready to say out loud, but things he wanted to tell Patrick so badly. He was glad Patrick was asleep.

Patrick had heard David’s whispers. It made his butterflies grow even more. He was falling for David and the whispers that he knew he wasn’t supposed to hear affirmed that David felt the same way.

When he woke in the morning, he looked at David’s sleeping form, their legs still tangled. He could get used to this. Waking up beside David every morning. “I like your morning-after hair,” he whispered. “I like how you take care of me, how you insisted on the shower last night, and how you kissed me under the hot water. I like your smile, your eyebrows, how your stubble feels against my cheek when you kiss me. I really liked how you fucked my thighs, how you held me after I came, and let me cry.”

“Thank you,” David whispered, stroking his fingers through Patrick’s hair.

“I thought you were asleep.” Patrick wasn’t ready for David to hear some of what he’d said. 

“I was, but then I felt you move and heard your little whispers and I like what I heard.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear all that yet.”

David leaned in for a good morning kiss, trying to calm Patrick’s nerves. 

“I heard what you whispered last night. Thank you for all of that.”

“I thought you were asleep.” David blushed.

“I appreciate how much you love my thighs, you said it a few times.”

“I do like your thighs. I like you, Patrick Brewer.”

“I like you too, David Rose.


End file.
